A scanning-type distance measuring device using laser beam controls an emission direction of a laser beam by a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) mirror. In this type of distance measuring device, an MEMS mirror capable of swinging a mirror surface in two directions, a horizontal direction and a vertical direction is used, and the emission direction of the laser beam is changed at a regular speed in one direction in the vertical direction while the emission direction of the laser beam is swung in the horizontal direction. That is, in this type of distance measuring device, a MEMS mirror is used to two-dimensionally scan the laser beam in the emission direction within a desired measurement range (raster scan). At this time, the emission direction of the laser beam within the measurement range is swung by resonating the MEMS mirror with a resonance frequency.
The distance measuring devices of the related art include a plurality of sensors that emit and receive laser beams and measure distances simultaneously by the plurality of sensors.
Examples of the related art include Japanese National Publication of international Patent Application No. 2007-503004.